Problem: Daniel is 52 years old and Emily is 10 years old. How many years will it take until Daniel is only 3 times as old as Emily?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Daniel will be $52 + y$ years old and Emily will be $10 + y$ years old. At that time, Daniel will be 3 times as old as Emily. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $52 + y = 3 (10 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $52 + y = 30 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 22$ $y = 11$.